


Injured Bird

by Louissa



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, I'll get better at tagging one day i promise, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Tim gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It was Tim’s first night since he was benched after being sick, he slipped up during a fight and was left to bleed out in an alley. Thank god he’s got Jason to protect his stupid ass.





	Injured Bird

Tim’s head was spinning, his thoughts fuzzy as he attempted to lift his head. The raid had soaked through his torn uniform and embedded itself into his skin, it mixed with the pool of blood that surrounded him. At this rate he couldn’t tell how much blood he had already lost, his entire body screamed at him as he lifted his hand attempting to reach his distress beacon.   
  
There was yelling in his ear, multiple voices that all blended together making it harder to understand what they were saying. He swore that he could hear Bab’s over the rest trying to find out where he was, his fault for taking his tracker off. He responded with a weak groan, one that he himself could barely hear. 

As what was left of Tim’s energy drained body he attempted one last time to activate his distress beacon, his hand slammed down on the button before falling by his side. By now his breathing was dangerously slow, the pain that radiated through him had only gotten worse as the adrenaline bled out of his system.   
  
As his eyes slipped shut the roar of an engine bought him out of his dazed state, blue eyes peeling open Tim tried to focus vision already blurred due to the rain. He heard a shout as footsteps splashed through the rain, a pair of warm gloved fingers rested just under his jaw attempting to register his weak pulse. 

“O-Oracle it’s Red, he’s in a real bad way. Tell Alf to get some blood. Come on prettybird you’ve gotta keep fighting a little longer, Bats isn’t done with you yet.”   
  
Tim could tell that it was Jason, there was no way that he couldn’t recognise that voice. It bought him great comfort, made him relax slightly forgetting that he was dying just for a moment. He whimpered at the feeling of two strong yet gentle hands lifting him, his head lulled to this side eyes sliding shut.   
  
He didn’t want to die, not yet, there was so much more that he had to do with Jason. Tim knew that Jason was trying to keep his eyes open, he couldn’t do it anymore, he was done with fighting.  
  
The roar of an engine was the last thing he heard before everything went silent. 

-   
Flowers, flowers as far as the eye could see. The vibrant colours hurt his eyes, looking upwards he noticed that the sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud to be seen.  Frowning Tim stepped forward, the flowers seemed to part as he moved blindly into the field of flowers. The further he went the whiter the sky became, he hadn’t noticed but the flowers were starting to disappear too.   
  
Soon all he could see was a blinding white.   
  
-   
“Dick he’s not breathing.”   
  
Dick had to hold back Jason, Bruce and Alfred needed the room to work. As distressing as it was to see his baby brother half dead laying on a metal slab he had to be brave for Jason. He watched as Bruce administered CPR while Alfred took out an adrenaline shot and the defibrillator.  

“27, 28, 29, 30, breathe”   
  
Tim hadn’t moved, there was no sign of life from his bloodied form. Dick could feel Jason shaking slightly and knew all too well what he was thinking, Jason thought that he’d gotten there too late. He would blame himself for the death of another Robin. It had been an agonising 2 minutes, those minutes were spent counting as Bruce and Alfred fought to keep the bird alive.  
  
“Tim..”  
  
-   
Tim stood in front of a singular white flower, it stood proud against the white background. Naturally Tim was drawn to it.   
  
“Tim..”   
  
Paying no attention to the voice he sat down in front of the flower, the petals were shimmering slightly in the light. They looked soft his hand reaching out to touch before pulling away.   
  
“Timothy, I don’t know if you can hear me. It’s Jay, I love you come back to me.”   
  
 _Jason_  
  
Standing up again Tim backed away from the flower, no it’s not his time yet.  
-

**“I’ve got a pulse.”**

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, Jason had escaped Dick’s hold and was by Tim’s side. Dick was shocked to hear his confession, so was the entire family who was present but now wasn’t the time for an argument.   
  
“Get Jason out of here Dick.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” 

-   
“Tim, you promised you wouldn’t leave me.”   
  
It had been four days since Tim was found barely conscious in an alley, four days since he’d died, four days since he’d slipped into a coma. Jason barely left his side, if Bruce told him to go he would refuse unless it was to shower. Each day he slept by Tim’s side, sometimes Dick would join him or Cass who had flown all the way in from Hong Kong.   
  
“Please don’t leave me.”   
  
“What’s a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?”   
  
-   
Tim had been been awake for a few minutes now, his eyes slowly opened to see Jason. His hand was enveloped in both of his lips brushing against his knuckles now and then as he spoke, he wouldn’t look at Tim.   
  
“What’s a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?” 

Tim swore that Jason’s heart was about to leap out of his throat in that moment, he let out a weak chuckle at the expression on Jason’s face. He regretted it instantly as pain spread through his body, hearing the wince Jason seemed to come back too again.   
  
“Are you in any pain? Do I need to get Alfred?”   
  
Shaking his head Tim reached out to him, muscles burning as his hand brushed against his cheek.   
  
“W-Why don’t you come and lay with me Jay? I’ll feel better then.”   
  
Jason never could deny Tim when he wanted something.   
  
-   
  
A few weeks later and Tim was still in bed, 6 fractured ribs, 137 stitches, a broken collarbone, dislocated knee and a broken femur could do that so someone.   
  
Jason never once left Tim’s side, and it wasn’t like Tim was going anywhere anytime soon. He wasn’t even allowed to go to the bathroom alone, hell it was making him a little stir crazy.   
  
“Jason?”   
  
“Yeah Timbo?”   
  
“Thank you for saving me.”   
  
“Anything for you.”


End file.
